The Perfect Moment
by TheSilverPegasus
Summary: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Diana of themyscira/Wonder Woman have been friends, for a while, but whenever Bruce tries to tell her he's finally ready for a relationship, other leagues keep ruining the moment.


**The Perfect Moment**

Written by **TheSilverPegasus**

Inspired by **GoldenUnicorn19** , my best friend in real who encourages me to write (so that she can read!)

(Be sure to check out her stories and follow her!)

(Also, HUGE shout out to the Fanfiction author **LOTSlover** , who writes AMAZING Wonderbat stories, as well as others. Go check them out!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

Summary: Batman is finally ready to tell Diana he's ready for a relationship, but other leagures keep ruining the moment.

 **AN: sorry guys, in the begining my writing is all like narrative, and then it gets sorta lame, but then the characters really start to develop more in terms of personality...idk it's just all wonky, so plz bear with me :) (did I even spell that right? lol)**

...

Batman sat in his chair in the Batcave, thinking deeply. He was thinking, to no one's suprise, about a certain Amazon Princess. An Amazon Princess he had come to know very well, and care about very deeply. No question about it. The question was could he tell her?

Maybe...

Maybe, if he could just find the right moment, it would just happen, as naturally as the worked together on league missions. like two parts of the same person.

Or it could all go down in flames.

What if she didn't feel the same way, and he was just taking her kindness towards him the wrong way.

What if she liked...

Bruce shuddered.

What if she favored _Superman_?

No, no, no. That could not, _would not_ , happen. He wouldn't let it. He'd win her over; at any cost.

...

Bruce strode through the Watchtower looking for the princess. _His_ Princess, if this went well.

He found her eating lunch: a cheese burger, French fries, and chocolate milkshake.

Hm, not exactly what what he was picturing, but then again they were in space, so you couldn't exactly find a beautiful garden or a romantic diner in Paris. His current options were the cafeteria, the teleporter room, the Infirmary, or some random hallway.

Hmm.. Maybe he should have planned this better...

"Diana," He said abruptly. The raven haired warrior looked up, milkshake in hand.

"Yah?" she asked after swallowing.

Bruce paused, and then decided to jump right in, and go for it. "Would you like to join me at the Manor these evening, 7 O'clock?"

Diana looked very surprised and abruptly grabbed her milkshake again, taking a long slurp.

"Sure, Br-" She started but stopped mid sentence and reached for her comlink saying "Wonder Woman here." There was a pause. "On my way. Wonder Woman out."

She looked up and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," She said, hurriedly scooping up her trash and heading for the doors. "I don't think I can make it.."

"No problem, maybe another time." Bruce agreed. But inside he was cursing whoever had asked Diana to leave. He was _so close_.

Diana nodded and left, taking off towards the Teleporter rooms.

 _Next time..._ He thought as he watched her retreat down the hall.

...

 **AN: OK guys sorry, I had total writer's block in this scene as to how to actually create the scene, so I just went with something basic. and then threw in two metahumans just bc...**

Batman groaned as he finished hauling the last of the thugs away, handing them off to the GPD who had come to collect them. Beside him Diana tucked a raven curl behind her ear and sighed with satisfaction.

Proud as he was, Bruce had had to call in for backup because there were two metahumans and almost 50 thugs running loose in Gotham trying to rob a major bank. There had just been too many of them for the Dark Knight to handle.

Signing, he watched as Diana went over to Flash and helped him hand over the men he'd taken out.

"Flash," Bruce called.

"Yah Bats?" The scarlet speedster answered.

"Um, thanks...for helping."

Wally grinned a giant and ridiculous grin. "Anytime!" He said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Now get out of my city." Batman ordered.

Wally sighed dramatically and made a big show of dragging his feet and shuffling sadly away.

Once gone, Bruce turned back to Diana. "Thank you, too." He said.

Di smiled and murmured , "Thank you for letting my into your city, and thank you for letting me help. It means a lot."

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the police haul away the thugs.

"Princess," Bruce said after they'd left.

"Yes?"

"Since we're already in Gotham, would you like to accompany me to the Manor? You never did make up for that time you had to leave."

Diana smiled her brilliant smile and exclaimed "Why of course, Mister Wayne. How could I refuse such an offer?"

Batman's lips twitched slightly with a hint of a smile, but he forced it back. "I'll see you at seven then."

"Not if I see you first." Diana teased.

"No one sees me unless I want them too," He claimed. "The dark hides me so well even you couldn't find me if I didn't let you."

"We'll see." was all the Amazon said before flying away.

"Welcome, Miss Diana. Please come in." Bruce heard Alfred say as he came down in his best suit, ready to greet his Princess.

"Master Bruce is waiting in the sitting room Miss Diana, and dinner will be served at 7:30." The butler continued.

"Thank you, Alfred, I can't wait. Your cooking is my absolute favorite." came Diana's voice.

She was wearing an off white Grecian style dress with matching heeled shoes. Around her neck was a strand of pearls, and she had somehow managed to tie another around her hair, which was in an elegant twisted updo. To say the least, she looked breathtaking.

"Hi." she said rather shyly upon entering and seeing Bruce.

"Welcome," Bruce said, his playboy persona guiding him through the motions, but he knew that this was the real him showing through. Somewhere in between Batman and billionaire playboy was the real Bruce, the one that loved Diana.

"Please sit," He invited, steering her to a plush leather couch.

"I-" Diana started, but once again was unable to finish.

"Welcome, Master West. This is most unexpected. Please, join Master Bruce and Miss Diana in the sitting room. Dinner will be served shortly." Came the interruption, and Bruce knew that the night, and his moment, had just gone out the window faster than Flask could run.

"Thanks Alf, don't mind if I do." said Wally, making his way to join the Princess and the Bat.

Bruce sighed. At this rate, he would never tell her.

...

 **AN: so here the pov changes to Diana's, but you'll see how it contributes to the story in a few, stick with me ;)**

Diana woke in her bed at the Watchtower and groaned, remembering the previous night.

Bruce had invited to to dinner at the Manor, and she had prepared herself for multiple scenarios.

Was it just his way of saying 'thank you' as a friend?

Was she about to be pushed away once again, even though their relationship seemed almost perfect right now?

Or, was he, just _maybe_ , about to say just what she wanted to hear...that he truly loved her and was ready for a real relationship?

Diana had hoped desperately that it was the last one, but then Wally had showed up, uninvited, and single-handedly botched the whole thing.

Diana released a frustrated sigh and flopped back down on her bed.

And just when she was about to doze off again, an idea came to her.

She just hoped it'd work.

...

Diana arrived at the Manor at 12 O'clock sharp, dressed in a simple red dress that came down to her knees and fluttered when she walked. Her red heels and lipstick finished the look, and she looked somehow innocent and determined at the same time.

Reaching the front door she knocked. A minute later Alfred opened the door and said, "Well, Miss Diana, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in. Master Bruce is currently in his, er, _office_ , but I can fetch him for you." The elderly man winked, disclosing the Bruce was in the Batcave working.

"Yes, Alfred, thank you. And I'm sorry to come unannounced in the middle of the day, but I have important matters to discuss with Bruce."

"No problem at all, Miss Diana. Now I'll be right back if you'll just wait here."

Diana sat and watched Alfred head down the hall.

Shortly after, the butler reappeared with Bruce in tow and and practically dragged him out towards the balcony.

"If you'll just come this way, Miss Diana, you and Master Bruce can talk and I'll bring the two of you something to eat." He instructed.

The Amazon stood and followed, coming to a stand next to Bruce, looking out over the beautiful city of Gotham.

"Princess," Bruce spoke. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes." Said Diana. "Please just listen; I need to tell you something and interruptions won't help at all. Just let me ramble through, and then you can say all you like at the end." she paused. "Or nothing at all."

"Alright," Bruce agreed.

She nodded and took a breath, _this was her moment._

"Okay," Diana began. "The last few months have been wonderful, I feel like we finally found a good place, but then I just wish we had something...more.

"You've recited your List of _'Reasons we can't be Together'_ many times before, but, can't we just _try_? if it doesn't work, no hard feelings, but if it does, we see where it takes us.

"I...I just don't think I can live like this anymore. Partway between something and nothing, it's just too hard.

"So, Bruce what I'm saying is-"

"Yes." Bruce interrupted, despite his promise. "Diana I've been trying to say the same thing to you, but the moment just kept slipping away."

He watched as the princess's, no, _his_ Princess's eyes widened, and the most beautiful smile graced her face.

Neither one knew what to say for a minute, until Bruce said, "So-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Wayne." Diana ordered.

Bruce didn't need to be told twice.

 _This was his moment._


End file.
